Heroes and Guns
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: -Based off Jack666rulez 'American Idiot' artwork- St. Jimmy/OC; Jesus of Suburbia/OC; Troubled. Hurt. Battered. Unloved. Deprived. Homeless. Heartless. What else could go wrong?


A/N: I guarentee I won't know what to catagorize this under, but what the hell? Who cares? Not MEH!!! This is going to be pure drabbles. So...enjoy? I think. Hey. Go check out some deviantart for this stuff, man. It's awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own St. Jimmy. If I did, I'd give him to Hono. That'd be hot. Oh, and Jesus of Suburbia is MINE. The only reason it says 'Billy' is a lonnnnggg story.

* * *

_Heroes and Guns_

[0.1]

St. Jimmy touched the frail and tattered skin that had images sketched deep into him. None of them he regretted, each one a beautiful piece of art that vividly portrayed his broken soul. He had a chargin smile on his face, his entire body weak on the lumpy mattress beneath him. All he dared think about was the way her skin was smooth along that jagged scar her mother carved years ago. The way her face lit up when he handed her a drink. The way he couldn't stop imagining what his life would have been like if he had met her long ago...and suddenly, Jaylix was the only thing on his mind for the rest of the day.

[0.2]

Jamie was sprawled on the floor of 'Billy's (who was really Jesus of Suburbia, but being the mouthful that it was, JoS decided to stick with Billy for a while) dirty, crowded, dark apartment. She layed on top of Billy, her hands pressed to his chest. Her was breathing. That was the only thing giving her comfort at the moment. (When you walk in on someone with a gun to their temple, you start to worry) Of course, he stayed absolutely silent. He didn't dare try to explain his suicide attempt. Instead, he relished in the tiny frame and silk skin in his fingers and breathed out for a moment...

[0.3]

"I'm sooooo wasted right now. Damn, my head fucking hurrrttss," Jaylix whined into St. Jimmy's shoulder, her breath tickling his skin. He held the small of her back as she stumbled blindly out of the bar. Pulling away with her arms around his neck, Jaylix grinned like a fox.

"Come on, bigboy. I'm drunk. You're probably horny. Take advantage of the situation. Life gave you a very sexy lemon..." The dark haired girl purred like a cat, raking her fingers through long strings of red hair. Jimmy felt his breath hitch, but he didn't dare move. With any other woman who threw herself at him, he'd gladly take the pleasure of fucking her hard. But this newcomer...she was something he didn't want to lose to the vicious cycle of alcohol, sex, and death. Instead of giving into her demands, he kissed her on the top of the head and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I can't do that. Not while your like this," (The equivalent of 'I love you' to St. Jimmy.)

[0.4]

The darkness had captured them. They had been fully consumed by it, but instead of falling victim to it's control, both flew down the highway at full speed, the top rolled down on Jamie's banged up convertable. Jesus of Suburbia just laughed for the first time in a long time as Jamie threw her hands up into the stars, nearly touching the sky as she cried out loud. They belonged to the shadows. But none of that mattered now...

[0.5]

Cut.

Cut.

Bleed.

Sob.

Cut.

Cry.

Breakdown.

Cut.

Her wrists were a wreck. Her body was screaming out for her to stop. But Jaylix continued on, forgetting about all the pain she was going through. The release was close to heaven, and she was so terrified of going too deep.

St. Jimmy was horrified when he found her laying in his bed, blood staining his sheets and tears soaking his pillow. He took a few steps into his bedroom, the stentch of blood linguring in the air. Everything began to blur once she rose, touching his body as he loomed over her. The few things he could remember about that night was the way she screamed until it hurt to breathe and the way her hands were pressed to his hips as she fought for dominance over him, tears dropping down onto his face.

[0.6]

_Jamie, _

_ I'm not sure how unoriginal it is to pass notes in study hall, but I need to talk to you. I'm going insane. I had another nightmare last night. This time, he killed me. I can't stop remembering the look in my mom's eyes. Help me. _

_ -B_

Tap. Turn. Face. Take. Open. Read.

_B, _

_ I'm really sorry. You should have called me. I would have came straight over and helped you...you just have to remember you never have to see him again. I'll make sure of it. _

_ I'm coming over again today. I might end up having to leave a toothbrush there at some point. My mom's going to Michigan for a while. I refuse to stay at home with my rapist of a father. I miss your mouth. _

_ -Jamie_

Look. Grin. Toss. Land. Open. Read.

_Jamie, _

_ It was late. I didn't want to piss you off by waking you at an ungodly hour and having you calm me down from an episode. Thanks for at least putting up with me. _

_ I can't even wait now. You're the highlight of my day. I miss your hips. _

_ -B_

[0.7]

Love me. Love me. Love me, god-fucking-damn it.

Please? I need you. I love you. You're so fucking perfect. I want to just...

You're the only reason I'm not dead on the streets. You're the only reason I'm not alone anymore. You're the one thing I want to see for the rest of my life.

But you obviously don't agree.

You won't return my calls. You won't talk to me. You're never home.

I feel like drowning myself in all the burbon in the world.

Where are you?

Love me.

[0.8]

She found the scattered papers that were torn and ripped laying on the floor like dirty clothes. Each had a picture on it. A drawing. Jamie loved each and every one. She never realized that Billy was such an artist. Each picture was filled with the same emotion that could be found in a wedding vow. Some were of hearts being pulled by chains on each side, ripping it in half. Some were of this dark-haired boy who sat alone on a street curb. The rest were of a beautiful girl, smiling and waving and singing and kissing and loving the dark-haired boy.

[0.9]

"Take it off. All of it," She instructed him, pointing her finger upward and downward in a swift motion. Jimmy looked down at the slim, night-black teeshirt and baggy black jeans with a grin.

"Your wish is my command,"

[1.0]

"My name isn't Billy..." He began, his throat suddenly filling with something he had never felt before. Twisting onto her side, Jamie looked up into his eyes, watching the blue orbs find and fall onto hers.

"It's Jesus of Suburbia,"

* * *

I know it was horrible. No need to be hatin'. But if you actually liked it, review. :) because I love you all.


End file.
